Desire
by Anasutashia
Summary: The world is saved, Kefka is defeated. But an unexpected love affair threatens to turn friends into bitter enemies. SetzerxCeles. Sexual Content. Chapter 5 added.
1. Restless

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVI or it's Characters in anyway, shape or form.  
  
He gazed absently into the darkness of his room, head resting upon the soft pillow that lay upon his bed. It was nearly dawn, and still images of her plagued him. Celes. Why had she come to him? What was it that made her pick him for her little game? Was it because he was someone not to be desired, or so he believed, or was it because she knew that he could not resist her, that he would never give it a second thought, and embrace her with open arms.  
  
Setzer rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face against the pillow, his bare chest resting against the soft sheets of his bed. He could smell her on his pillow. A soft scent, enticing, something similar to Jasmine. Perhaps it was Jasmine. It had been her hair, that had smelt so sweet, those soft, golden strands. Her skin was equally soft, and so very smooth. He released a heavy sigh and rolled over once more, resting upon his back once again.  
  
Damn her. Damn her for doing this to him. For teasing him, using him. How could he have actually believed that she would choose him? No, she had her precious Locke. Her only reason for coming to him, was to make the younger man jealous, and she had succeeded. Never before had he seen such anger in his eyes, the man that was usually so friendly, so easy to get along with. Perhaps if they had not been comrades, Locke would have done more than spat out harsh words, warnings. "Stay away from her, Setzer, go back to your Bar girls and Game House Tramps." He had said to him ... as if he weren't capable of anything better.  
  
Slowly Setzer sat up, running his fingers through the long strands of silky white locks that rested atop his head. There was no sense in continuing to lay there. Perhaps some fresh air would do him some good, clear his mind.  
  
Nude, Setzer slipped out of the bed, his slender, yet well defined form shrouded by the darkness that blanketed his room. He knew the small space well enough to move about it without any light, so there was no trouble in reaching his closet. In silence he slipped on his garments creating only the slightest of ruffling as he dressed himself. It was only when he opened the door that the light was allowed to drive away the darkness. Fully dressed, he stepped out into the much more open area of the Falcon, eyes taking a moment to focus. Today he was alone, as he often was since the defeat of Kefka. On occasion his old friends would visit him, when he stayed in once place long enough to be located.  
  
His boots thumped slightly, carrying him across the wood floor toward the ladder that would lead him to the top deck. The thumping ended and was immediately followed by a "clank, clank, clank" until he reached the top deck. Currently, he was only a few miles from the Opera house. Maria no longer performed, he heard she quit not too long after the world had changed for the worst. Why he had gone the previous evening, he was uncertain. Perhaps to get his mind of things. Perhaps he had hoped to see Maria. But Maria was no Celes.  
  
Shaking his head, his form promptly stalked over to the controls, with a few pushes of a button, the airship lifted into the air and he was off, in no particular direction. Perhaps he would visit someone today. There was Terra, she had returned to Mobliz, to help out there for a little while. Then there was Edgar. He was actively pursuing Terra, but for the most part, he remained in Figaro. Sabin, last he heard, had taken on a student, and was out and about, for some sort of training. Realm and Strago had returned to their village with Gau... Strago was convinced that he could make the boy more civilized. Setzer shook his head and chuckled. Cyan had returned to Figaro with Edgar... He really had no other place to go. Mog and Umaro were back in Narshe... And Gogo? Well, he, she, whatever it had been, hadn't really kept in touch. Locke was still running around all over the world in search of treasure. Then there was Celes...  
  
With a hard spin of the wheel he turned the airship about and headed for South Figaro. 


	2. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VI or it's Characters in any way, shape, or form.  
  
Setzer never did quite figured out why Figaro was out in the middle of nowhere, though, upon a bit of thought, it seemed common sense that a desert would be the best place for his moving castle. His original destination had been South Figaro, but he had lost his nerve on the way, and stopped just before passing over Figaro Castle.  
  
A moment of pause was taken to give him time to brush off his boots before striding up the stone steps that led to the entrance of Figaro. There was no need for the guard to question who he was, for there was no other man who had the same look that Setzer did. Paler than the moon, garbed in dark clothing, with long silky strands of hair equally as pale. Without confrontation, he pushed open the double doors that led into the first small hallway of Figaro. His strides were long, quick paced, boots padding upon the carpet. It only took a moment before he returned to the outside, tromping upon the sand covered stone. One thing he detested about Figaro was the sun. Definitely too much damn sunlight in the desert.  
  
Edgar sat upon his throne, his left arm propped up upon the left arm of the royal seat, his head resting atop his fist. His lids rested over his dazzling blue hues, almost giving an appearance of slumber. A thin brow slowly arched due to the sound of some slight commotion just outside the doors leading to the throne room, though it did not seem to be much.  
  
"Sir, you can't just barge in... Excuse me, sir, please wait! Sir!"  
  
The doors were thrown upon with such force that it nearly caused Edgar to fall out of his seat. Wide awake, and slightly wide eyed, his blue hues focused upon the entrance that had been so rudely removed of obstacles. He half expected it to be some sort of trouble maker, who had some sort of problem with him, or an accusation along the lines of impregnating a daughter.  
  
Those eyes were certainly glad to see that it was nothing of the sort, but an old, pasty comrade striding toward him. Rising from his chair, Edgar took a few steps forward, a grin tugging at the corner of his pale lips.  
  
"Lost? I didn't think there were any Casinos for miles." That grin only grew wider after his light teasing.  
  
"What, can't I pay an old friend a visit, without the presence of a risk or wager?" Setzer's long strides stopped just a few feet short of Edgar's position, a gloved hand coming to rest upon his hip, while the other moved up, pushing the white strands away from his scarred face.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course. How have you been?" Turning, Edgar moved back to his throne, blonde strands swinging slightly with his movements. With somewhat of a yawn, he took a seat, his left hand running over his face.  
  
Setzer gave a slight tilt of the head, brows furrowing a moment as if he were contemplating the answer to a difficult question. Seemingly oblivious to the question Edgar had asked, he parted his lips, replying quite bluntly, "I need a favor."  
  
Arching a brow, Edgar sat up, leaning forward within his royal seat, his elbows resting upon his knees. "Did you lose all your money? I can't reach into the treasury and throw your more to gamble away, Setzer. You are a friend, I know, but there are certain responsi-"  
  
"It's Celes." He wasn't even allowed to finish before Setzer cut him off hastily, unconcerned with the accusation that were being made not even a moment ago. His mind wasn't processing anything as it should. He could barely eat, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't gamble. Wrong or right, he needed to see her again, not as a friend, but as a lover.  
  
Lids slowly slid closed over the sparkling blues of the young king, a slight frown forming upon his lips. His chin came to rest within his hands, his brow furrowing. News had already reached him of what had occurred... From Locke himself. The thief, treasurer hunter, whatever he wished to be called, had been much more than a little unpleased. Edgar couldn't say that he really blamed him. It was one thing to have a stranger make love to your woman, but it was another to have a friend do it. On the other hand, Edgar couldn't rightfully think badly of the man. How many women had he been with over time? And how many of them were taken? No, he would be a hypocrite for telling him that what he did had been wrong, though Edgar was cleaning up his act. He had to, if he was to pursue Terra.  
  
"I... hm..." Edgar's chewed upon the bottom of his lip, indecisive as of what to say. This was his field of expertise, assuming that Setzer's favor was in regard to what he thinking of. What else could it be? If he simply wanted to see Celes, then why not go and see her? Did he need his help for that? Of course, perhaps he didn't want to see her... Sighing heavily, the king lifted his head, blue eyes opening partially. "What is it...?" he inquired, somewhat dreading the truth.  
  
Before giving any sort of answer, Setzer's arms slid behind his back and he turned, pacing back and forth from stone to carpet, and back to stone.  
  
"I can't sleep" he began, lowering his head slightly, white locks covering his visage. "I can't eat, I can't do a damn thing! How do I fix this? How do I make it all go away, back to how it was?" He tossed his head back, ivory locks falling from his face before he continued. "This isn't like rolling the dice, or tossing a coin. I win, or take what I want in some grand dramatic way. What the hell do I do?!"  
  
In his last few words, his voice had risen with obvious anger and frustration that startled Edgar. He had assumed it to be more of a fling, than something that sounded this serious. Ah, but then again, he had seemed quite taken with her not even a few hours after they had boarded his airship. They had been so busy in their plight, that Edgar had no real time to pay attention to such things, so he had no clue how much his fondness for her had grown. Even so, what more could he do, then help him perhaps pursuit a different woman? He could not offer another man's woman to him. Not Locke's.  
  
Shaking his head slightly, Edgar pushed himself to his feet. One hand came to rest upon his side while the other rested atop his golden locks, tied back neatly. "What am I supposed to tell you to do, Setzer? Pursuit her? Steal her from Locke? What if it was just a one time fling? What if she was just feeling lonely and needed someone for that moment? You could be trying for something that is a hopeless cause! And what of your friendship for Locke? There are so many women out there, Setzer! I'll hold a Ball every week! We can find you someone else!"  
  
"NO!" Setzer bellowed, his pacing coming to a halt. Turning to face the young king, eyes burning with anger, he strode up to him, tilting his head back to gaze upward at the taller man. A stranger might easily assume that he would strike the young king. His rage was quite visible upon his ivory face, though despite his heated feelings it seemed to bring out no color. "No..." He sighed, lowering his head.  
  
Edgar gazed down at him with great concern. Never had he seen him like this. Never had he gone into such a rage. Everything was always win or lose, he cared so little about so many things. "Alright," He mumbled softly, closing his eyes momentarily. "No Balls."  
  
"Help me..." The plea was quiet at first, his head remaining lowered. His passion on the subject was so strong, that he was actually shaking. He could no longer stand it, he needed to see her again, or rid her from his thoughts. "Help me and I'll..."  
  
"Setzer..."  
  
"I'll guarantee you Terra's love!" Lifting his head, he took a step back, all expression erased from his pale, scarred face.  
  
Those blue orbs shot open, gazing at his comrade with some amount of shock for his sudden outburst. Guarantee Terra's love? And how did he plan to do such a thing? But he had never known Setzer to make a bad deal... He shook his head, what an absurd thought. Even still... He couldn't let his friend suffer so.  
  
Running his hand over his face, he let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head slightly. "Edgar, what are you thinking?" After a brief pause, he added "I'll do it."  
  
With only a slight nod, Setzer turned, and began striding toward the entrance of the throne room, Edgar following close behind. There was much planning to do. 


	3. Temptation

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVI or any of its Characters.  
  
"Setzer..."  
  
He hadn't been expecting her, or anyone for that matter. Celes stood within the doorway of the small space he called a room. He was in front of the single window, gazing out into the night. The stars looked quite beautiful, spotting the midnight sky. Hearing his name sent chills down his spine, for he knew that voice, smooth, silky.  
  
Slowly he turned to face her, eyes falling upon the pale beauty that stood only a few feet away. Many questions entered his mind. Why had she come here? What was it she wanted? Did she need to be brought somewhere? Is that the only reason she came to bother him? Or was it for something else... Ah, but she did look lovely, ravishing. Her body seemed molded to the cotton dress. The plunging neckline was teasing, giving only a slight glimpse of her generous bust. The dress was made of both white, and a dyed crimson material, brilliantly sewn together to create a rather stunning garment, definitely eye catching. It hugged her hips rather tightly and continued downward, the skirt rather simple, though loose, so as not to restrict her movement.  
  
Setzer shifted rather uncomfortably as she began to approach him. Her pace was slow, making him feel even more uncomfortable. Such a pace was not usual for her, and could only mean that little mind of hers was scheming. She was going to do something. Kill him? No, that he doubted.  
  
The angelic beauty paused not even a foot in front of him, a delicate hand moving up, fingers gingerly running over the thin scars upon his face. Her touch was so soft, so gentle. Shuddering, he slowly let his lids close over his eyes, his brain no longer running wild with questions. It had gone blank, hazy.  
  
Slowly she leaned in, pressing her lips against his gently, slender arms slowly sliding about his neck, pulling her voluptuous body against his. In turn, a gloved hand came to rest upon her face, while his other arm wrapped about her waist, holding her against him. There was no way he could resist her, and she knew it. Even if there was the slightest bit of doubt in the back of his mind, his body was in no way inclined to listen. He gave in to his needs, the desire he had for her. It was just a simple kiss, but he knew why she had come, what she was there for.  
  
Deepening the kiss, Setzer slowly slid his gloved hand into the silky, golden locks of the lovely creature he held so close to him. He tasted the inside of her mouth, his tongue sweeping inside, exploring, playing a game of "tag" with her own. The kiss was absolutely devastating, intoxicating, most definitely arousing. His hand slowly slid from her hair, moving down to her breast, cupping the fullness of it, molding it within his palm, causing the nipple to stiffen. The other hand was busy working at the laces that held the dress tightly against her body. The tiny strings were a bit difficult to untie, but once he managed, it was only a matter of loosening them. Celes' arms slowly slid from about his neck, lips slowly leaving his, breaking their kiss. Her slender hands slowly slid down his chest, before they moved aside, pushing the elegant black coat from his shoulders.  
  
Reluctantly, Setzer had to remove his hands from her luscious body, allowing the garment to fall from his shoulders to rest at his feet in a pool of black. He took the moment to remove his gloves, gingerly pulling them off finger by finger, and dropping them to the floor. His naked hands slowly moved forth, cupping her pale face, almost as if he were holding it in place as his head moved forward, slightly canted, his lips pressing against hers passionately. The moment their lips were joined in yet another heated kiss, his hands, soft, smooth due to the constant wear of those gloves, slid down her slender neck, and out across her shoulders, shoving the soft fabric of her dress down her arms, exposing more of her generous bosom. The dress significantly looser, he slid his bare hand past the fabric, fingers tickling, burning the bare flesh of her breast, just before he cupped it within his palm, fondling gently. Celes' hands gripped lightly at his shoulders through the silky fabric of his shirt, moaning softly within the kiss. His palm brushed against her nipple, and it stiffened even more, forming a painful peak beneath the warmth of his smooth hands.  
  
His lips left her own, placing heated kisses upon her silky neck, while his hands continued their pleasureful assault. They slid up along her smooth flesh, pushing the fabric down further still. He was forced to pause, his hands sliding back, taking hold of her own. Setzer removed them from his shoulders, lowering them for a moment to allow him to completely remove the sleeves from her arms, and leave her upper body bare. A slight smile tugged at the corner of his lips, his gaze roaming over her naked flesh. Celes shifted slightly, biting down gently on her lower lip as she lowered her gaze to the floor, color blooming within her pale cheeks.  
  
"So beautiful..." A slender finger was placed beneath her chin, gently lifting it so that he may meet her gaze. A tender kiss was placed upon her lips before he lowered his head and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking gently, sending a ripple of pleasure rolling down her body.  
  
A gasp escaped her pale lips, body arching upward, begging for more as he teased the hardened bud with his tongue. Delicate fingers found their way to his shoulder again, gripping them tightly. Her body trembled against his, Setzer's hands sliding down lower, shoving the fabric down past her hips, allowing the dress to slip completely from her body, pooling at her feet in a mass of white and crimson.  
  
Celes' arms slid about his neck, her head resting just at the side of his. Smooth lips brushed teasingly against his ear, her breath warm, slightly tickling him. "Make love to me, Setzer."  
  
The words sent chills down his spine. Had she not asked, he would have taken her anyway. It was quite obvious it was what she wanted. Why else would she allow him to go so far as to remove her from of that cotton garment? With a fiery, yet gentle kiss, he began to unbutton his shirt, shuddering as her delicate hands slid down, running over the newly exposed flesh, riddled with scars, much more than the few that marked his colorless face. Unable to control himself any longer, Setzer hastily slid down her lacey white panties, bending to remove her stockings and shoes as well. Having stripped her bare, he pulled off his own shirt, then his boots.  
  
Carefully, Setzer eased the ravishing beauty down onto his bed, lips pressing against hers in a savage kiss. One hand cupped her breast, gently caressing, teasing her nipple, while the other hand slowly slid down, across her smooth stomach, and further still, cupping the mound of her sex, fingers running through the golden curls.  
  
"Setzer..." She moaned against his lips as he parted her moist folds, sliding a finger inside of her.  
  
He deepened the kiss, tongue slipping into her mouth, exploring, while his hand worked at a rhythmic place, doing a great deal of exploring of it's own. She shifted, desire burning through every fiber of her form, body arching up against him. Celes wanted him, needed him, regardless of the consequences their love making would bring.  
  
Removing his hand from her damp folds, Setzer rose, leaving her to remove the final garment that remained upon his lean, yet slender form. Slipping his pants from his body, he returned to the beautiful angel, gingerly spreading her thighs, positioning himself in-between them. His lips pressed against hers, one hand propping him up, while the other guided his manhood to her entrance. He plunged deeply, Celes giving a small cry, muffled by Setzer's devastating kiss.  
  
His pace began slow, gentle, sliding his erection almost completely out of her warm depths, before plunging inside her damp passage once more, burying himself deep within her. She could feel every inch of him, the slow drag and thrust, pleasure washing over her slender form. Delicate fingers gripped at his shoulders from the back, her body arching, taking him deeper.  
  
Those soft lips pressed against the side of her neck, his pace slowly quickening, in and out, faster, harder, deeper. Nails clawed at his back as his hips pounded against hers, pleasure over taking her, much greater than she had ever experienced before. It was unbearable.  
  
"Oh Gods, Setzer...!" She clutched at him tightly, her fingers digging painfully into his flesh as her body tensed, shuddering, and finally releasing, waves of pleasure washing over her, as well as a feeling of euphoria. She could feel the last of his hard, driving thrusts, his body tensing. Groaning, he shuddered, spilling his seed into her warm depths.  
  
Setzer held her close, Celes clinging to him, as if he would disappear, were she to let go. Never before had she felt anything like this, had she had such a lover...  
* * *  
  
Setzer's eyes fluttered open, gazing into the mirror that lay before him. He must have dozed off.  
  
His hair was neatly pulled back, held together by a small black ribbon. His dress, had otherwise remained the same. Edgar had insisted on the Ball, and before he had a chance to lose his temper, the youthful king explained that it was the easiest way to get Celes to meet with him, without arousing any sort of suspicion. Setzer did rather despise such occasions, but Edgar was definitely a little more experienced in the matters than he was.  
  
He wondered how many offers to dance Figaro's King would receive compared to his own... Ha! The women would most definitely choose to wait in line to dance with the angel faced man, rather than approach a man with such a face as himself.  
  
A slender hand moved up, gloved digits tracing over the thin scars that covered the colorless face. Growling, he cast his gaze away from the mirror, and slowly rose from his seat to pace about the tiny guest room. It didn't matter how many women desired to dance with him. There was only one woman he was interested in. Celes.  
  
There came a knock upon the door, followed by a soft, feminine voice.  
  
"Sir Gabbiani, the guests are beginning to arrive."  
  
With a final, disgusted glance toward the mirror, Setzer turned and strode toward the door. A gloved hand shoved it open, though he hesitated. Was she already here? Or would he have to wait? Inhaling a deep breath, he took the final steps that would carry him out the door. 


	4. Amusement

It was the first ball Figaro had seen in years. Despite the short notice that was given, a countless number of people had turned out for the event. What was normally Edgar's throne room, was serving as the ballroom for the event. A good portion of the guests were the rich, and many, many young woman. The suddenness of the ball had led people to believe that Edgar was possibly in some desperate search for a wife. This assumption had been put aside when Edgar announced, despite Setzer's protest, that the ball was in honor of the ivory haired man.  
  
Music filled the desert castle, echoing through every hall and corridor. Edgar was busy dancing with a pretty blue eyed brunette, leading her gracefully across the floor in the midst of other dancers. Setzer sat boredly, his eyes focused, for the most part, on the wall. Celes was not yet there. Was she even coming? When would she arrive? Would she dress up for the occasion? Or simply come in what had become her normal attire, a cotton dress. Would she even speak to him? Or would she leave the moment she got a glimpse of him.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by an offer to dance, which he turned down flatly. The music ceased for but a moment, signaling the end of the dance, but the pause was brief, for moments later, the band picked up once more, beginning yet another.  
  
"That was the thirteenth girl you've turned down in the last fifteen minutes! Maybe you should consider dancing with one of them." Edgar plopped down within his chair, his left elbow propping up upon the arm, his head resting within his hand as he gazed toward his snowy haired friend.  
  
Setzer gave him somewhat of a dismissal wave, speaking in a rather uninterested manner. "The only girl I'm here for is Celes." And she still was not here... So many others had come, what if she had not seen the notice? Perhaps something happened to her on the way over. What if she had been attacked? His brows furrowed. If that had occurred, he felt sorry for whomever, or whatever would dare do such a thing. Celes was no push over.  
  
A wiry grin slowly formed upon Edgar's lips, those dazzling blue eyes gleaming with mischief. "Well, you know," he began slowly, glancing around a moment. "Technically, Celes still belongs to Locke. Even if she shows up, which I'm sure she will, it doesn't mean she will want you. I'm not trying to discourage you... I'm just saying, perhaps dancing with some of these lovely ladies with help the situation. I can't begin to count how many questions I've been asked about my 'mysterious and most definitely attractive' friend." A hand slid up, brushing aside a few wisps of hair that had fallen out of place.  
  
His lips formed a smile, and not even a moment later, Setzer's laughter spilled forth in a rich, healthy tone. "Mysterious? Most definitely attractive? These girls must be out of their heads!" He snorted, shaking his head slightly. "Besides, how would it help me in anyway, to dance with these silly birds?"  
  
"If Celes sees that she might not be able to have you, she will try harder to get you. People want what they cannot get... Ah! If you will excuse me." Edgar slowly rose from his chair as a lovely girl with rich auburn hair, perhaps in her early twenties, it was hard to tell with women, began to approach the two of them. "I have obligations. Dance, enjoy yourself. Trust me, it will work." Giving his comrade a wink, the youthful king strode out to meet his next dance partner.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" The voice was soft, it's owner, a young girl, perhaps sixteen, definitely no older than eighteen. She was average height, her form slender, and evenly proportioned. The young girl had snuck up on Setzer as he lost himself in his thoughts once more. What had him distracted now, were Edgar's words. Would it really work? He slowly turned his head toward the voice, looking up into the most beautiful emerald eyes he had ever seen. They stood out on that lovely tanned face, which was framed by layer upon layer of dark, natural curls that spilled down all the way to her mid-back. Her dress was pure white, standing out greatly against the beautiful skin color. Setzer noticed she seemed somewhat timid, as if he would jump up and bite her at any moment. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
"What is it?" He sat up within the chair, his attention completely on the young girl, awaiting to hear what he already knew she had to say. She was there to ask him to dance. When she didn't answer right away, he pressed her to speak, his voice firm, though not angry. "Well, what is it you want? Don't tell me you came to stand here and stare at me. Speak up."  
  
It almost looked as if she were about to cry. Taking a deep breath, her lips parted, allowing the soft voice to pour forth once more, though it was just barely loud enough to be heard over the other noises that filled the room. "Would you care to dance?" She was of course, expecting him to refuse, like he had all the other girls so far that night.  
  
"With pleasure." Setzer slowly rose to his feet, towering over the girl. It wasn't until he stood that he realized just how tiny she was. He was five foot nine and easily held a foot over her.  
  
Taking one of her dainty hands within his own, larger one, he leaned over it, placing a kiss upon the soft, tanned flesh. A rosy tint began to form upon her cheeks. It was a shame he had no interest in the girl. Of course, it wouldn't be leading her on... It was just a dance. Edgar had danced with many girls already, surely they did not all think that he planned to make one of them his Queen.  
  
Setzer led the young flower out onto the dance floor just as they were preparing to start another dance. He rather detested coming in during the middle of a dance, for then, one didn't get to enjoy the whole thing, and in his opinion, the experience was not the same.  
  
The music began, and off they went, Setzer leading her about the dance floor with graceful movements, or at least, he attempted to. Much to his surprise, she was not the most graceful dancer. In fact, she seemed utterly clueless as to what she was doing. He had assumed she was the daughter of some wealthy family, and went to such events on a regular basis. It was possible she was the daughter of some wealthy man, but either she was just naturally a bad dancer, or she never got out of the house.  
  
"You're trying to hard... Here, watch my feet. one-two-three, one-two- three, one-two-three, one-two-three..." He couldn't remember the last time he had taught someone to dance. It was definitely very amusing. By the end of the dance, she wasn't much better.  
  
Perhaps it was because she didn't attempt to engage in idle gossip, or the fact that she was trying so hard to get it right. Whatever the reason, Setzer insisted on another dance. He couldn't let the girl walk off no better than she had come to him. What he hadn't realized, was that it would take a third, and then a fourth dance before the girl finally started to show signs of understanding for what he felt was a simple dance. By the fifth dance, she was following his lead with graceful steps. She didn't stumble and threaten to tip over when he spun her, and thankfully, she was no longer stepping all over his feet.  
  
"What is your name?" Had it just been one dance, he would most likely have parted without bothering to inquire. Since he had spent so much of his time working with her, however, he felt inclined to ask.  
  
"Lily." A simple name, very beautiful. If Celes had not been in the picture, perhaps he would have attempted to pursue the girl. "Setzer... it is a pleasure." The girl could only blush, and nod in agreement. My, she was so innocent.  
  
The fifth dance turned into their sixth, then their seventh, eighth. From the side lines, four girls, close to Lily's age, stood and watched with dreamy expressions. They weren't the only ones watching, everyone seemed eager to watch the couple that just couldn't seem to part from one another, including Edgar, who had retreated to his chair for a much needed break.  
  
"What's going on?" Another girl came to stand beside the four, golden locks pulled back from her face, held in place by a pale blue ribbon that matched the lace decorating her lovely white ball gown.  
  
"Lily has been dancing with that mysterious friend of King Edgar's all night! He is sure to ask for her hand!" The four cried in unison, seemingly devastated.  
  
Powder blue orbs caught a glimpse of this "mysterious friend" through the crowd, recognizing him immediately as Setzer Gabianni. All one had to do was simply glance her way, and they would be able to see the burning jealousy within her eyes. That woman was going to marry Setzer? Her Setzer? Celes wouldn't have it... 


	5. Expressions

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVI or any of it's characters.  
  
The night seemed to fly by, at least for Setzer. He was so busy with the young girl, that he had completely forgotten why he was there in the first place, nor did he notice the golden haired beauty when she entered. Winded, he politely asked to be excused from the dance floor for a small break. With a warm smile, he placed a kiss upon her tanned hand before striding off toward those two seats that always occupied the room, one taken by the handsome lump that was Edgar.  
  
A seat was taken within the other, pale lips expelling a small sigh. His gaze fell upon the young king who had the widest grin plastered upon his face that he had ever seen. It seemed much too mischievous for Setzer to simply leave it alone. "What is it?" A snowy brow was arched, casting his comrade an inquisitive look.  
  
"Oh, just thinking to myself." From Edgar's point of view, it would seem like Setzer had developed some sort of attraction for the young girl he had danced with for so long. Of course, he could be wrong, but who danced with someone they did not like, for that long? He brushed aside a few wisps of blonde, focusing his dazzling blue orbs on the gambler. "Celes is here."  
  
Had Setzer not been so colorless already, all color would have left that scarred visage. Celes was here? Where? Why hadn't Edgar told him? Why had she not come to speak to him? Was it because of the girl? He scanned the room, furiously searching for the object of his desire, but try as he might, he could not pick out his golden haired angel from the rest of the people that filled the room. Rising from his chair, he made one more attempt to sweep the room with his eyes, desperately searching. Had she left?  
  
An elbow came to rest upon Edgar's chair, his head resting a top his hand. After producing a bit of an obnoxious yawn, he gave a wave of his other hand toward the door. "She went outside sometime ago. I doubt she left. Feel free to roam about." Of course, the young king could have been wrong; she could have run right out. She hadn't seemed too pleased when she ran out. In fact, she had been practically brimming with jealousy. It was interesting. He thought she had Locke... And he was aware of the fact that she had used poor Setzer in order to make Locke more attentive to her.  
  
Brow furrowing, Setzer strode toward the door, slipping past people, moving across what currently served as the dance floor. He ignored any who attempted to talk to him. His mind was focused on one thing. Celes.  
  
The night air was cool, refreshing after the work out he had been through. Lids drifted over his eyes a moment as a breeze brushed over him, carrying the familiar, sweet scent to his nostrils. "Celes..." Opening his eyes, he calmly began his search for her, knowing, hoping she was still there.  
  
His search seemed to be in vain. It seemed she was nowhere to be found. Sighing, Setzer began to stride back to those large doors that would lead him back to the festivities. However, he paused, glancing toward that tower that was serving as his guest room. Eyes narrowed a moment, his head canting to the side slightly. For a moment, he thought he saw something up there. Had it simply been his imagination? Drawing in a deep breath, he decided to search this one last place, though hope had already left him. Boots thudded upon stone, and then softly fell upon the carpeted surface that made up Figaro's library. His steps down the stairs were slow, for he was in no big hurry to see what he knew he would find there. Disappointment.  
  
The door was pushed open, Setzer's slender form slipping into the room. The scent rushed to greet him, tickling his senses. Closing the door quietly behind him, he quickly rushed to the stairs, moving up them swiftly, though forcing himself to take them one at a time. His tall, slender form emerged at the top of the tower, back into the cool night air.  
  
She was standing there, golden locks blowing gently in the breeze. Her back was to him, most of it bare, uncovered by the white fabric that covered most of her body in the form of an elegant ball gown. Setzer's heart was beating rapidly within his chest, though it was not caused by fear. He was excited, eager to see her.  
  
Slow steps carried him forward toward his angel, closing the distance that lay between them. Standing directly behind her, he placed his gloved hands upon her bare shoulders. His head moved down slightly, lips brushing against her left ear as they moved, allowing a soft tone to pour forth. "Celes.... We need to talk."  
  
"Don't touch me..."Her tone held a tad bit of anger within it. She shrugged his hands off her shoulders, before turning to go, but Setzer blocked her path, placing both hands against the stone barrier that she had been standing against. He wasn't going to play her games. Not tonight. Not after all the torment he went through night after sleepless night.  
  
This only fed her fury.  
  
Powder blue eyes narrowed, anger burning within them as she a gazed upon his scarred visage. "I am sure your future bride would not appreciate it." Celes had seen how he danced with her, heard how everyone talked. The purpose of that ball was to find Setzer a wife.  
  
A slight growl left the gambler, growing slightly impatient with the pale faced female. "First, why should it matter to you if I am engaged to someone, or not? You used me, remember? I was merely a pawn in your little game. Nothing more than a plan to get your darling thief to pay you more attention. Second, I have no future wife. I suggest you put aside this preposterous jealousy you seem to be filled with, and listen to what I have to say, because you are going nowhere until I finish. Is that clear?"  
  
Celes' brows furrowed, her hand turning to the side with a huff. She could leave at anytime she saw fit, but just to humor him (or perhaps herself) she would stay and listen to what nonsense he had to say.  
  
"Look at me." A slender digit and thumb gently guided her head so that her gaze was upon him. He no longer gave off an irritated look, but a look of pain, which took her slightly by surprise. "Do you understand what you have done to me? Did you not realize that I love you, that I was in love with you before you came to me that night? Were you aware that by coming to me, I had actually believed that you wanted me? That I would finally be able to have you? Not simply as a lover, but a partner, a companion. Are you aware of what you have done to me? I can't sleep, I hardly eat, I can't concentrate on anything... I need you Celes, and if it takes all my life, I will pursue you."  
  
"Setzer..." Her own face took on a pained expression. Had she really had such an affect on him? What she had done was wrong, this much she knew... And though her original intentions had simply been to make Locke jealous, Celes did feel something for Setzer, something she had refused to acknowledge, that she had pushed down inside. It was something she could not bring herself to tell anyone. After all, she had Locke, wasn't that enough? But the expression, the pain, the sorrow that was painted all over that scarred face made her think differently. Was Locke enough? Was it what she really wanted? "I..."  
  
Her words were cut off by Setzer's lips, pressed gently against hers. Lids slowly drifted closed over her lovely blue eyes, her hands hesitantly moving up to slip about his neck, pulling her slender form closer to him.  
  
Setzer deepened the kiss, sliding his arms around her waist holding her slender form close to his own. Was this another dream? Or was it indeed reality?  
  
* * *  
  
"Edgar! You're having a party with out me!" The young king's head jerked up, his eyes widening slightly as they fell upon the lanky form that stood within the door way... The thief was definitely under dressed for the occasion. All seemed to stop, eyes focusing upon the rather poor looking fellow that stood within the doorway. 


	6. Secrets

At first, Locke was the subject of many whispered conversations, and target of quite a few odd glances. After a couple of hours, he was completely ignored, as if he were just another one of the many guests attending the lovely ball. People began dancing once more, but no longer did any of the girls approach Edgar, because of the presence of the thief.  
  
Of course, it did not take much longer for Locke to make a fool of himself. He seemed to always have a full glass of wine, not his favorite of alcohols, but it was all they seemed to have at this party! Even treasure hunters needed some time to relax, and you just could not enjoy a party without a few drinks!  
  
A few, twenty, what was the difference? It was all the same to Locke at that point. There was a strong blush stretching across his beautiful face just below his eyes, and across the bridge of his nose. His deep blue eyes were glassy, and his words, already slightly accented (or heavily accented to such prim and proper folk), were slurred.  
  
It was a bit embarrassing for Edgar, but he was no saint himself. He was not in a drunken state, but he was in his usual lecherous one. If only he could get away from his comrade and find a lovely lady to dance with once more, and a closer look at some of the full bosoms that were floating about. It was as far as it could go. Edgar really was working hard to change his lecherous ways, so that he may have some chance with Terra. This is why all of these exquisite specimens would be going home tonight. In the past, at least one of them would have ended up in his bed. Ah, the things one sacrificed for love.  
  
Edgar sat listening idly to Locke's drunken ramblings, but his beautiful blue eyes were gazing out on the dance for, watching as others had all the fun, and he was left to listen to a drunken fool. His left hand was propped up upon the armrest, while his right simply rested upon the other. His head rested upon the palm of his left in a rather bored fashion. He hoped that Celes had indeed left, and Setzer as well, for that matter. Both were close to him because of the adventure they all shared, but it was a situation he did not want to be brought into. A love triangle could be such a messy thing. Perhaps he was no less a fool than the thief. It was really that single name that led him to agree. Terra.  
  
"Sho, that'sh how I got tha. thin" Locke mumbled at the end of his long and rather confusing tale about a ring and some ruins. Well, it started out as ruins, and then turned into a cave. Then a brothel. And finally some old ladies house. The ring turned into a dog, then a necklace. His thoughts were all scrambled and confused.  
  
Locke leaned over the side of the chair, toward Edgar, his left arm stretching toward the floor, while his other rested upon the arm rest, him nearly on top of it. "Shay. Lemme tell yoo a shecret." He mumbled, while his left hand moved to the left pocket of his vest, and dug a round for a moment. "Ish reeeeeally, reeeally shpecial."  
  
The exasperated young King slowly turned his blue eyed gaze toward the incoherent thief, a fine, blonde brow arching. What secret the man had to tell, he was sure it would be nothing more than absolute nonsense. It could be worse, of course. Locke could be attempting to strip himself down and chase after women naked. Edgar had done that once before himself. That was another story for another day.  
  
From the thief's pocket emerged a ring. It was a very lovely little gold piece with a rather lovely jewel, a sort of pale blue color, and circular in shape. Surrounding the jewel were tiny diamonds. There were symbols engraved into the gold band, ancient writings, tiny and carefully centered. Locke held this object out for Edgar to see, a wide, crooked grin spreading across his lips.  
  
"I'ma ashk Sheles to marry me." He slurred, practically oozing with pride and joy. "An' I didn' shteal it, if tha'sh wha' yer thinkin'. Ol' man had me shlavin' away for tree weeksh 'fore he'd even conshider makin' it." Locke let out a heavy sigh. What hardship he suffered!  
  
"An' then." He continued in his drunken, though somewhat more coherent state. "I had to work four more weeksh, 'fore he made it. But ish done. Ishn't it nishe?" Locke beamed, waiting for some sort of agreement from Edgar. He was very proud that he had actually worked for it. The thief did not want his beloved Celes to have something that belonged to someone else. He wanted her to have a ring that was hers alone, from him.  
  
"It is nice" Edgar nodded assuringly. It was definitely surprising to hear of Locke actually doing honest work. It was only because Locke was such an honest person (as far as words went), he would not have believed it. "I'm sure she will be very happy." And even though he said those words, Edgar was not sure they would be true. A slight frown tugged at the corner of his lips momentarily, but soon faded. After Locke had gone through so much trouble for her, and for him the work had been very tough indeed (Not because he lacked physical strength, which he really didn't, but because he really lacked a lot of the know how required for your everyday jobs), it would be dreadful to have her reject him and run off with another man. He wished for Locke's happiness. At the same time, he wanted Setzer to be happy too. Both men were his friends.  
  
Locke shoved the ring back into his pocket. Both of his hands gripped the right arm rest, the thief holding himself up while leaning in closer. In a very serious, yet still drunken manner, her stated. "I luff her." Then, there was a pause, and a period of deep thought before he slurred out, "I luff yoo too. Edgar ish my besht buddy. Yoo wanna be my besht man, Edgar? Yoo have such nishe teef. Yoo would look nishe in pink." And, that was the end of Locke's slightly coherent state.  
  
"Eh." Edgar's nose wrinkled slightly with disdain. Locke was beyond drunk. With a heavy sigh, he swept aside a few stray wisps of blonde from his handsome face, and murmured under his breath. "I love you too. Locke."  
  
A smile quite similar to that of a content child made an appearance upon the face of the thief. It truly made him happy to hear Edgar confess his love. In a. manly. sort of way. With a heavy sigh, the treasure hunter slumped back into his seat. His hands played with his dusty blue vest momentarily before they both dropped down to his side. There was more unnecessary fidgeting, a deep sigh, followed by, yes, more fidgeting.  
  
Edgar slowly arched at brow to Locke's sudden fidgeting. It was much better than his nonsense ramblings, but it was become rather annoying. His mood was of course, already souring due to the fact that he was unable to join in the festivities he himself had planned. He too, had to sigh, and slowly let his lids fall over his sparkling blue eyes, leaving him in semi- darkness.  
  
"Excuse me" Came a soft voice, like that of an angel, gentle, smooth, well articulated. Edgar slowly allowed the curtains of his eyes to lift, and reveal that it was indeed an angel that came to speak with him. A fair skinned, blonde haired beauty, with the deepest brown eyes he had ever gazed upon. This blonde angel was petite, light on the curves, but all in all, very beautiful.  
  
Locke's lips parted to allow a most obnoxious yawn escape while he stretched both of his slender, yet slightly muscular arms. "I'm sheepy. Mind if I sheep in the guesh room?" Inquired the drunken thief, fixing his glazed, dark blue eyes upon the handsome king, completely oblivious of the girl standing right there infront of the both of them.  
  
"Hm? Yeah, sure." Edgar replied with a dismissive wave of his right hand. His attention was completely fixed upon this unknown creature, this vision of beauty. All he heard out of Locke's mouth was "Mind if I." and nothing more.  
  
The treasure hunter pushed himself up to a wobbily stand, holding each arm slightly to the side to gain some sort of awkward balance before stumbling down from the throne. There were a couple of times it seemed that the drunken thief would fall over, and bumped into quite a few people on the way to the large double doors. 


End file.
